Soul Awakening
by Sofia23
Summary: When the murder of her sister leaves Kaoru completely immersed in darkness, what is Kaoru to do but claim revenge towards the one who took away from her the dearest person? What is going to take place when they both meet? [auheavy plot]


Disclaimer:

Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me. Copyrights are entirely destined to Watsuki and the respective owners. I write with the simple desire to entertain.

Notes:

This fiction is set in an alternative universe - modern days.

* * *

**Soul Awakening**

Prologue

_Once I would close my eyes and I would see the sky in your eyes. Now, I close my eyes and I see...the darkness inside, of me. _

* * *

Tokyo - end of winter - 2003 

Kaoru looked down at the body she held in her arms. The room was obscure, only one fine line of light passed to the room. The moon's light bathed it with its pale luminosity. And there, laid two persons.

Kaoru strongly pressed the body she held against herself, her humid tears seemed to wash away a little amount of blood that had hardened upon one of her cheeks. It seemed to vacantly alleviate the intense odor of blood, which persisted to haunt her nose. Kaoru inhaled the hideous odor, and her heart beat stronger. Motivated by something highly beyond the human capacity, the strokes of her heart grew, frantic, her body requested and exhaled the word revenge and craved for the suffering of who had dared to spill the blood of somebody she cared for.

But at the moment, her mind alone obtained only the feeling of hatred that she had never imagined capable of experience. Thoughts of agony and suffering caused her happiness, imagining how would taste the mutilation and slaughtering of the one who had committed such truculence.

"I will obtain my revenge..." She whispered, sounding lethal, while she caressed the hair of the person she held, it falling lightly above one of her arms. She bent a little closer to the body that was laid along with her, and touched her lips a little above of an ear. "The pain will be unbearable... that, he will desire hell itself." Kaoru swore, one of her hands pressing hardly around an arm - a long time cold.

Her hatred had blinded her; her pain had set any emotions into deep sleep. Yes, all but hatred, which scattered itself, as a heat wave, through all of her body. Kaoru felt it tremble in animosity, and looked at the pale moon, which had witnessed that excruciatingly scene, making her vote before it. "You will long for hell with all your strength..." She pronounced, subsequently giving one kiss upon the cheek of the person in her arms. "I swear to you my sister..."

"He will desire hell..."

The door opened suddenly, disclosing one tall figure. "Kaoru-san..."

Kaoru looked in the person's eyes that she found immobilized besides the door. "Aoshi..." She said, her tone controlled. "My sister..." She stopped, turning her eyes to the body lingering there.

Aoshi regarded directly Kaoru's arms, focusing there the figure, slightly bathed in blood. "Kaoru-san..." He whispered. "Lord... who...?" He paused, when noticed Kaoru's raging face turning itself to focus on him.

"He did it..." Kaoru said bitterly, while she moved and delicately placed the bloody figure on a bed. "Kenshin Himura."

Aoshi gazed at the person there and returned his eyes to Kaoru. "Battousai... murdered Kyoko-san?" Aoshi inquired skeptic, his words ran cold on his lips that twisted itself. "He... killed her..." He murmured, while kneeling himself closer to the bed.

Kaoru dryly swallowed. "Yes... he killed her... but his true target was my person..." She affirmed painfully, suppressing any tears from falling down. Her hands twisted in anger. "He failed to discern who was his real aim..."

Aoshi eyed her, his frosty eyes showed consternation, even if hidden by fine line of impassibility. "And what exactly are you intending do in relation to this Kaoru?"

Kaoru freed a despaired laugh. "What do you think I am going to do Aoshi?" She inquired.

Aoshi did not answer promptly, only swung his head in understanding. "I imagined... but I never thought that this was to emerge from you." He affirmed while rising and leisurely walking towards Kaoru.

Kaoru looked at him sadly. "Everything my father taught me... it's being locked inside this heart of mine..." She alleged, placing a hand above her chest, her fingers brushing against the delicate fabric of the kimono, as if looking for the strong palpitation. But for her, she found none. "But... after everything... after so much suffering..." She halted. "I have decided to leave it all behind... all of my beliefs have been lost..." She swallowed. "It is accurately as if my soul was lost, in a endless obscurity..."

Aoshi gazed at her, a similar feeling to pity danced now in his eyes. That one was not the girl who he had known for years ago. And he had no sure, if she could someday come back to be the same one. 'Never again, the smile of your face, will emerge to illuminate our lives...' He thought while he placed a hand on one of the trembling shoulders of Kaoru. ' Her light has extinguished... forever.' The hand that was on top of Kaoru's shoulder, trembled slightly to the thought. ' Night fell, ultimately taking hold of her essence...'

Kaoru breathed deeply. She looked at Aoshi's face and placed her hand above his. "I will take everything away from him." She said, moving herself for the bed where her sister rested. "I'm going to wait for some days..." She stopped, touching her sister's face with tender fingers. "And in only one day, all those whom he loves will be destroyed... nothing is going to linger."

Nothing.

(End of prologue)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Written by Eien

Translated by Sophie

-------------


End file.
